


Love Wins

by SydniDawn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Mechanic Fluff Day, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydniDawn/pseuds/SydniDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 26th, 2015, things changed for Raven and Abby. In a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of having this done for Fluff Day... Then everything seemed to happen at once.

It was a rare day when Dr. Abigail Griffin slept past 9am, and it was almost unheard of for her to make it past 11. Rising before the sun for work every day had adjusted Abby's body clock to ridiculous extremes, where it wasn't uncommon for the woman to get through a twelve hour shift after four hours of sleep. It usually meant the overworked doctor valued her lazy days off even more.

It was those rare days which always seemed to award Raven the time to pamper her woman. A couple pancakes keeping warm in the oven, bacon sizzling in the pan, and a ridiculously big cup of coffee were all the company the mechanic had until the older woman woke up.

When the clock hit twelve noon on June 26th, 2015, and Abby finally made her way downstairs, Raven could do nothing but smile.

"Help, it's a zombie apocalypse!" 

Well, smile and tease her mercilessly.

A laugh tumbled out of Raven's lips as Abby leaned her head against Raven's shoulder, and started to fall asleep again. Fifteen minutes before the end of her shift the afternoon before, there had been an accident. Twelve patients from four cars were all rushed in; each one barely hanging on to the golden hour in the trauma bay. By midnight, ten out of the twelve were on their way to recovery, and Abby had been exhausted.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Come on, lazybones, this is embarrassing. I'm wide awake, and you're not?"

There was a muffled groan, as Abby buried her head further into Raven's shoulder, "I worked a double yesterday. I am physically unable to wake up."

A smirk played across Raven's lips, "I think I can change that."

She finished flipping her bacon, before turning off the stove, and spinning to face Abby. Raven did her best not to respond, but Abby did look dead on her feet. Mocha eyes could barely keep their focus, leading the way as the rest of her body sagged into the strong arms surrounding her. Raven was always her strength, and this was no different. The younger woman held on tight, making her lover feel safe and secure as she kissed her senseless.

Raven looked thoughtful as she pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Abby had given up on being confused by Raven's out-of-left-field statements. The mechanic was a genius in every right, her mind moving a thousand miles a minute, jumped between thoughts with little warning. Instead, Abby relished in the warm feeling the statement gave her.

The mechanic glanced down, watching her thumb rub over her fiancée's hip, as she tried to explain herself, "I think the wedding should be sooner."

"How MUCH sooner?"

"Tomorrow?" Raven put on her best puppy face, silently sending a thank you to Lexa for helping her perfect the look.

The older woman laughed, "I'm good, but I don't think I can plan a wedding in a few hours."

She kept chuckling... Right up until she realized Raven was serious.

Abby sighs, "Raven, you know we can't."

"Why not?"

Abby pushes herself off away from her lover, and turned, ready to run. For someone who loved physical contact, Abby always pulled away when she got upset. Sometimes the other woman let her go, knowing she would find her way back. But Raven had years of practice, and she would fight Abby's fight or flight instinct, especially with something so important. She was standing right in front of Abby before the woman could even take a step. She made sure she had Abby's total focus; that it was just the two of them together. 

"We'd have to drive out of state, and-"

Raven shook her head, and grinned, "Not anymore."

"What? Why..."

And there it was. Raven watched as Abby's eyes widen in understanding.

"Wait. It's legal?" Abby drew her next word out slowly, "Everywhere?"

That just made the mechanic grin harder, "Yep."

Abby could only stand there stunned. She grew up fighting against a huge part of herself; letting the echoes of her friends and family tell her loving a woman would never be accepted. And in one day, everything changed.

"I know you wanted to be patient about this...."

"Yeah, I did." The older woman sounded almost breathless, "Clarke wasn't exactly thrilled."

Raven nodded at that. After Abby had accepted her proposal, the mechanic had treated Clarke to lunch. She had hoped the two of them being alone (and in public) would stop any adverse reaction to the news that Raven and Abby's secret relationship was leading to marriage. Instead, Clarke had graciously reacted by punching her future stepmother in the face. Hard. 

The blonde had gotten over in within the day, to everyone's relief. So that had worked out pretty well.

"I know she kind of overreacted." Neither women commented on just how big an understatement that was. "But I can't wait. I don't WANT to wait."

Raven reached down, and laced their fingers together. She had had hours to think on this; hours to analyze, and worry, and organize her thoughts in a way that was easy to express. Abby had not had that luxury, and so Raven was prepared to help her through it.

"Everyone we care about is in town, we wouldn't have to send out invitations. Linc would handle the music, and I'm sure Harper could do flowers in a heartbeat."

Abby frowned a bit, "What about food?"

"Anya owns a catering business." Her eyebrow quirked pointedly.

The older woman bit her lip in thought, "Neither of us have anything to wear."

Raven's answer came a little too quickly. "I'll marry you in my underwear."

"You don't wear underwear."

"I sometimes wear it." Raven does her best to look serious even as Abby smirks at her. "And I'd wear it tomorrow if that'd get you to marry me."

"Who'd officiate?"

Before Raven can even think about it, Abby cut her off.

"Never mind. I think I have an idea." Abby glanced back up at Raven, "You really want to do this?"

The younger woman nodded hard enough that Abby was concerned about neck strain, "Yeah."

"All because SCOTUS ruled in favour of same-sex marriage?" A soft smile plays on Abby's lips.

"No, but that helped." She brought her hand up to cup Abby's cheek, "So, will you?"

"Marry you tomorrow?" Abby turned her head to kiss Raven's palm, "Yes, I will."

Raven whooped, diving in and kissing Abby soundly. Their lips came together fiercely, moving together in shared excitement.

"The girls are going to kill us." Abby muttered her response onto Raven's lips.

It took less than ten minutes until both of their phones were being filled with screams of delight as the pair filled their friends and family in.  
*

Within an hour, their house was buzzing with activity. Clarke had dragged Lexa over to celebrate, and by the end of the day, the Blakes, Wick and Lincoln were there as well.

"So are you guys going traditional?" Clarke swallowed her mouthful of pizza before she clarified, "Sleeping apart tonight?"

Octavia chimed in almost immediately, "Please. They've been working nonstop for days, there's no way they're staying apart one minute longer."

Abby hid her blush in Raven's hair. Just about anyone who knew them was aware of how attached they were to each other. Both women savoured their connection; their bodies drawing together naturally whenever they shared a space. Octavia, like all their friends, teased them for it, yet her heart soared at the sight.

Bellamy took a long swig of his beer, "It's really romantic, you know? Getting married like this."

Lexa barely moves as she responds, "It's legal now. Why wouldn't they?"

Half the room rolled their eyes hard. There was not one romantic bone in Lexa's body unless it came to Clarke. 

"You're a very upbeat person, aren't you?" Wick's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

There was a pause, before they all dissolved in a fit of laughter. Abby sobered rather quickly, and everyone frowns in concern.

"I'm just sorry Callie won't be able to make it."

Clarke and Octavia exchanged a discreet glance. They had been alternating between secretly texting and calling Callie all morning. She would be cutting it pretty tight, but Cece's flight in from Paris would make it in on time to walk Abby down the aisle like she promised.

Lincoln did his best to ease the doctor's sadness, "I bet she wishes she could be here. She loves you so damn much."

"I know she does." Raven kissed her cheek sadly, and Abby took comfort in the action. "I don't want to be sad anymore. I'm too excited."

Raven was grinning again. She really couldn't help it, "Me too!"

Clarke may have had initial reservations about their relationship, but even she couldn't deny how great it was to see her mom so happy in love, "Us too."

They all laughed together again.

"All right, ladies." Octavia nodded at her boyfriend, "Lincoln..."

"Hey!"

"I resent that!"

Octavia stuck her tongue out at her brother and Wick, "It's time for bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Everyone glanced at each other cheekily, before answering, "Yes, Miss Blake."

She rolled her eyes, and pointed up the stairs, "Rooms, now!"

The group chattered in amusement as they all head off, hugging the older women as they left. Raven and Abby waited for everyone to reach the landing, before they basked in finally having a moment alone.

Raven leaned against the back of the couch, "You scared?"

Abby smiled as she answered honestly, "Terrified. But in a good way."

"I'm right there with you." She smiled softly at the older woman, "I can't wait."

Abby leaned in for a kiss, only to be drawn in by the magnetic energy of Raven's lips. Abby couldn't quite stop her hands from roaming while pulling long, impassioned kisses from her fiancée's lips. Before long, Raven grabbed Abby's hips, and pulled her into her leaning body as each kiss becomes more heated than the last.

Abby whispering on Raven's lips, "Raven..."

The mechanic didn't reply. Instead she lightly nipped at Abby's bottom lip, before moving on.

As she trailed kisses down her jaw, Abby tried to protest a second time, "Raven."

The doctor gave in to the lips once again, until she felt Raven's fingers dip under her shirt.

Abby once again tried to shake the fog, "Raven, we need to stop."

Raven muttered into Abby's collarbone, "Don't want to."

"Shit, Raven." She gently pushed herself away from her insatiable fiancée, "Everyone's upstairs."

She left a full arm's length between them as she trailed a finger down Raven's jawline.

"I want you completely you know that, but we should wait until tomorrow." She looks away sheepishly, "If that's all right with you."

The mechanic responded after a moment of pensive silence, "Is it weird that I'm even more turned on now that you've said that?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

Raven threw her head back dramatically, and groaned.

"I'm all hot and bothered, what am I supposed to do now?"

Raven already knew she was done for when Abby turned to smirk at her.

"Take a cold shower. I promise, with what I have planned for our honeymoon? It will be well worth the wait."

Abby swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs, knowing Raven was shamelessly watching her ass as she went. It took her an embarrassingly long time to shake herself out of her Abby haze. 

"Sorry, lust. I know you mean well, but..." She smirked, "Love wins."

Raven raced up the stairs after Abby.


End file.
